memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Menosky
right|thumb|200px|Joe Menosky Joe Menosky was Executive Story Editor during Star Trek: The Next Generation's fourth season and Co-producer during the fifth season. Biography Joe Menosky started working on Star Trek during the fourth season of The Next Generation, and wrote scripts for the franchise as late as Star Trek: Voyager season seven. During his time with the franchise, he moved to Europe for three years. There, he wrote and developed television pilots for studio Gaumont in France, while continuing to write scripts for Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, and then Star Trek: Voyager, on a freelance basis. When he came back to the United States, Menosky joined Star Trek: Voyager in its third season as a writer-producer. In addition to Star Trek, Menosky recently sold a feature screenplay co-authored with Brannon Braga to director James Cameron (Terminator, Terminator II, and Aliens), called "Real Time". Menosky had been a journalist before working in film and television. He used to be science editor and reporter for National Public Radio's "All Things Considered" and "Morning Edition". Articles and essays of his have been re-printed numerous times in "The Economist," "The Washington Post," and M.I.T.'s "Technology Review", among others. Recently, Joe Menosky joined the writing staff of The Dead Zone, a new sci-fi series from Michael Piller. The Dead Zone premiered in June 2004. Writing Credits Star Trek: The Next Generation * "Legacy" * "Clues" (teleplay only, with Bruce D. Arthurs) * "First Contact" (teleplay only, with several others) * "The Nth Degree" * "In Theory" (with Ronald D. Moore) * "Darmok" * "Hero Worship" (teleplay only) * "Time's Arrow, Part I" (with Michael Piller) * "Time's Arrow, Part II" (story) * "The Chase" * "Suspicions" (with Naren Shankar) * "Interface" * "Masks" * "Emergence" (teleplay only) Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * "Dramatis Personae" * "Rivals" (teleplay only) * "Distant Voices" (story) * "Time's Orphan" (story) Star Trek: Voyager * "Cathexis" (story) * "The Thaw" (teleplay only) * "False Profits" (teleplay only) * "Remember" (story) * "Future's End" (with Brannon Braga) * "Future's End, Part II" (with Braga) * "Alter Ego" * "Darkling" (teleplay only) * "Distant Origin" (with Braga) * "Scorpion" (with Braga) * "Scorpion, Part II" (with Braga) * "The Gift" (teleplay only) * "Year of Hell" (with Braga) * "Year of Hell, Part II" (with Braga) * "Concerning Flight" * "The Killing Game, Part I" (with Braga) * "The Killing Game, Part II" (with Braga) * "Living Witness" (teleplay only, with Braga and Bryan Fuller) * "Hope and Fear" (with Braga) * "Night" (with Braga) * "Drone" (teleplay only, with Braga and Fuller) * "Timeless" (with Braga) * "Latent Image" (teleplay only) * "Dark Frontier" (with Braga) * "The Fight" (teleplay only) * "11:59" * "Equinox, Part I" (with Braga) * "Equinox, Part II" (with Braga) * "Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy" (teleplay only) * "Dragon's Teeth" (with Braga and Michael Taylor) * "The Voyager Conspiracy" * "Blink of an Eye" (teleplay only, with Scott Miller) * "Good Shepherd" (teleplay only, with Dianna Gitto) * "Muse" * "Unimatrix Zero, Part I" (with Braga) * "Unimatrix Zero, Part II" (with Braga) Background Information *Menosky is probably best known as the writer who started inserting the number 47 into his scripts, a tradition carried on by Braga, Ronald D. Moore and others. *Menosky is well known for writing "high-concept" scripts - some episodes written by him have been heavily critisized, but others have had great success. External Links * Menosky, JoeMenosky, Joe de:Joe Menosky es:Joe Menosky nl:Joe Menosky